It is known to use a collimated beam of light, such as that produced by a laser, in connection with eye surgery. In such prior usage, the laser beam is directed so as to focus on the retina of the eye where the light energy is converted to heat energy. The heat energy coagulates the tissue and produces a coagulum. Eventually the coagulum turns into scar tissue and the structure that was coagulated is destroyed by virtue of the formation of scar tissue several weeks later. A device of that nature may be utilized to repair a retinal tear, or abnormal blood vessel.